


pink roses

by splashstar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: “pink!” (how little you knew back then.)--bede reflects.[originally written in January 2020]
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Kudos: 30





	pink roses

**Author's Note:**

> \--rose may not have been the best father figure to bede, but bede wouldn't be the same without him.
> 
> all opal did was dye him a brilliant pink.

he’s gone from your life. there’s no reason to worry about him anymore. you’ve already vowed to choose a future for yourself, so there’s no reason to care--in fact, the mere _thought_ of him disgusts you by now--and yet his face still remains, imprinted in your memories.

his contented smile as you took hatenna into your hands for the first time at that orphanage, his right hand ruffling your creamy white hair--

the light in his eyes as he signed and handed you your endorsement for the gym challenge--though you figure now in the back of your mind that that light was not out of pride for your own future as a soon-to-be champion, but instead for the future of the entire galar region thousands of years from now--

his crestfallen frown and the words that pierced your entire being on that day at stow-on-side, the words you thought would be the end to the future you strove for:

“ _\--it pains me to have to say this, but...i am truly disappointed._  
_\--you are clearly not a worthy challenger for the gym challenge_.”

 _ugh_.

even now, the chairman continues to cross your mind, especially on your trips to wyndon when victor invites you to a championship tournament. it didn’t take you long to realize just how much of a mark he left on the city. the last time you entered rose tower--which hop’s brother repurposed to be a battle tower--you noticed that white lilies had been planted in place of the vivid red and blue roses that used to grow under the glass floor of the lobby. even wyndon stadium _itself_ is a blooming, ruby red rose, which was something you took for granted until you found yourself running in there to catch a decisive battle with victor (which ended in a way you hadn’t planned for) before the finals went underway.

in hindsight, you should’ve realized sooner that all he wanted was to use you for his own grand scheme.

...ms. opal, on the other hand, is an _entirely_ different experience. you remember how it started with her fiercely running up to you--something you honestly didn’t even know she could do considering her usual speed, though you know now that you severely misjudged her then--admiring your vivid, magenta coat, and looking upon you with a fiery look in her eyes.

“ _pink!_ ” (how little you knew back then.)

you recall her amused laugh when you answered “sixteen” when she asked you about her age, even though you and everyone in the galar region knew clearly that she was well in her eighties and approaching her nineties--

her pleased smile as she watched you grow as a trainer and as a person, along with all the nights where she secretly caught you staying up late to study for her next quiz (whenever that would be, you never knew) and had gardevoir deliver you some tea--

the words that ended up completely stopping you in your tracks, the words you’d always wanted to hear but never heard from the chairman, leaving her lips and finally reaching your ears while the two of you were having tea with your pokemon the day after victor triumphed over leon, who had never once faced defeat in all his years as galar’s champion:

“ _i’m proud of you, bede_.”

you had looked at yourself in the mirror earlier that morning and you realized that what marnie told you back at wyndon stadium was right; there really _is_ something different about you. there’s an evident sense of spirit in your bright blue eyes where there wasn’t before, and perhaps you know why.

this was certainly not the future you were expecting, but you know in the back of your mind that you’ve grown for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> i went into swsh knowing that people were complaining about it and saying it was bad, but tbh i hadn't enjoyed a pokemon game this much since bw...like bro...there's literally been no other video game that's caused me to write character analyses on more than one character before lmao (i did bede and hop and then rose/oleana is still in the works bc i refuse to believe they were 100% bad even though i hate them for how they treated bede lol)...
> 
> fun fact: when i first wrote this, gloria was in place of victor...and then after a few more months of being in this fandom i realized victor is used way less as the "canon player character" so i decided to give him some more love
> 
> also this is the last of my edits for my past fics for now...most, if not everything, that i post here from now on will be more recent unless i look back through more old fics (´･ω･`)


End file.
